


Fireplace Nights

by imimmortalagain



Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Old Age, Retirement, its just banter folx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: “You should really lock those windows up there.” Villanelle scrunched up her nose, eyebrows jumping up high, “Who knows what kind of pervert can get in?”Eve sighed with a soft smile, “I’ve missed you.”Villanelle crossed the floor, dancing around the edge of the sofa, bracketing Eve with her hands, one on each side of her shoulders. She leaned down, her lips barely gracing Eve’s before she stopped. The heat of their breathing mingled on each other's skin.“I see a month hasn’t changed you.” Eve’s lips connected with Villanelle’s as she said ‘changed’ and Villanelle let out an unsteady breath. “You tease.”“I’ve missed you, too, ma tigresse.” Villanelle closed the distance between them, hand drifting from the sofa to Eve’s cheek. Eve gently held Villanelle’s chin between her finger and thumb and Villanelle melted into the action.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Fireplace Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karliewhatyouwant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karliewhatyouwant/gifts).



Little wisps of steam curled up from the warm mug wrapped up in Eve’s hands. She took in a deep breath. The smoke from the fireplace was rich, it wafted through the air and hugged Eve’s flannel in a way that the smoky smell would sear into it for days--weeks, if she was lucky--to come. The fire churned, hissing and crackling softly against the soft atmosphere of the room. It warmed the room enough to fight off the standing chill but it didn’t stop the way that chill caused the hair on her neck to stand on end.

Usually at this point in the night, she’d turn on the tv, read a book, play darts, anything to while away her time, but she was too excited to be focused on anything in particular.

The soft, dull, padding of feet against the carpet of the floor above her told her she was finally done waiting. Eve chuckled and shook her head, setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of her, and then looked to the staircase.

Villanelle descended the wooden stairs and Eve raised her eyebrow.

“You should really lock those windows up there.” Villanelle scrunched up her nose, eyebrows jumping up high, “Who knows what kind of pervert can get in?”

Eve sighed with a soft smile, “I’ve missed you.” 

Villanelle crossed the floor, dancing around the edge of the sofa, bracketing Eve with her hands, one on each side of her shoulders. She leaned down, her lips barely gracing Eve’s before she stopped. The heat of their breathing mingled on each other's skin.

“I see a month hasn’t changed you.” Eve’s lips connected with Villanelle’s as she said ‘changed’ and Villanelle let out an unsteady breath. “You tease.”

“I’ve missed you, too, ma tigresse.” Villanelle closed the distance between them, hand drifting from the sofa to Eve’s cheek. Eve gently held Villanelle’s chin between her finger and thumb and Villanelle melted into the action. 

Eve pulled back, “Still soft.” She had a smirk on her face.

“Shut up.” Villanelle pulled away and moved to sit next to her on the couch, snuggling up to Eve until she was closer than they were when they were kissing.

She glanced over to the fireplace, a blanket spread out over the hearth. “If you wanted to have sex in front of the fireplace you didn’t need to entice me, you could’ve just asked.”

“Hmm?” 

“This is clearly an attempt to seduce me.” Villanelle’s head was cocked at an angle and her eyebrows high, eyes narrow, as if Eve was hiding something overly obvious.

“Everything is an attempt at seduction to you, babe.”

“Or,” Villanelle said, “You’re just  _ really _ sexy.”

“I’m sixty-eight, you don’t believe that.”

“I do.” 

Villanelle hadn’t realized how close she had gotten to Eve until she could see the fire perfectly reflected in Eve’s eyes, their noses gently bumping into each other. She leaned back, reaching into her jacket pocket, “I’ve got something for you.” A smile curled at Eve’s lips and Villanelle pulled her hand out and slowly unwrapped her fingers from the object in her grasp. 

Eve took it in hand and studied the whittled, ivory-colored pendant. With the precision of a doctor, someone had carved out a gun and a knife tied together with some string or ribbon. Eve sighed and shook her head, “How many times, Villanelle.” She closed her eyes, “Do I have to tell you that our attempts on each other’s lives weren’t romantic?”

“You say that but I mean, in the heat of the momen-”

“I love it.” Eve closed her fist around it, “And I love that we’ve gone a solid-” She looked out the corner of her eyes, “Twelve years without an actual murder attempt.”

“You agreed to the sword fight.”

“You nearly nicked an artery.”

“Accidents.”

“Nearly murder.”

“That easily would’ve been manslaughter, it wasn’t an actual attempt.”

“Fine.” Eve found her hand and squeezed it, “I love you, murder attempts and all.”

Villanelle nestled closer to her, “I love you too.” She let out a sigh, “The way things are looking, you’re going to want me to take another hunting trip in less than a week.”

Eve swatted away the suggestion, “No, babe. Your last trip was a whole month.”

“I texted.”

“Three times.”

“You don’t want me to get eaten by a bear do you?”

Eve rolled her eyes and pulled Villanelle closer by her waist. They melded together under the flickering of flames.

][

Eve leaned against the wooden railing of their porch, staring out into the thicket behind their house. Villanelle stood out there in a parka, axe in hand, hacking away at lumber, crafting firewood for the fireplace, all a part of some plan she refused to let Eve know.

In fact, Eve had been banished from the living room, leaving her only with the porch and kitchen. 

She decided on the porch at the current moment. She was content watching Villanelle, still the perfect picture of, yes, intelligence, beauty, but strength too, and nothing showcased this like her with an axe. Eve could watch it all day.

A gust of wind blew in her direction and she crossed her arms together, a shiver raking down her spine. She smiled at the beauty of the Alaskan outback, wind weaving through the trees, snow dusting the landscape, the light sound of a creek in the background, so stunning, and the focal point of her attention, Villanelle, who had turned back to face her and graced her with a smile. 

][

Eve had been given the option to take up shelter in the kitchen but the way day faded like spilled paint of blue and pink hues was too pretty to deny. So, she wrapped herself in a parka, gloves, and a thick, wool blanket, book nestled between her hands. 

Her time flew by in that fictional world until she was just reading by the light of the kitchen window. She felt pressure on her shoulder, a hand, and she looked over her right shoulder up to Villanelle.

“Hey.” Villanelle was smiling, softly, and Eve returned it.

“Hey.” 

“Follow me.” 

Eve stood up, bunching the blanket in her arms, the book settled atop the wool mountain. She followed after Villanelle as she led her to the door and held it open for her. 

Eve smiled again and walked into the warm house, immediately dropping the blanket to the kitchen counter and removing both the coat and gloves. 

Villanelle had shut the door behind her and then grabbed Eve’s hand. She pulled her along for the ride as she walked out of the kitchen, shutting off the light as she did, and into the living room. 

There the sofa and coffee table had been pushed to the side to make way for a large, comforter, littered in rose petals. Flames danced in the fireplace behind it, casting dancing light across the room.

Villanelle cupped Eve’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, mouths moving against one another desperately and Villanelle began to walk Eve backwards until Eve was pressed up into a wall, heat radiating from the contact between the two bodies. 

Villanelle pulled back and licked her lips, “This is how you seduce someone.” She immediately pulled away and walked towards the blanket, tearing her top off as she did so. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i accept one-shot requests over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
